Blogging with Mariska
by N. Halifax
Summary: This is my interpretation of how Mariska handled all her questions when she did a Blog online after the episode Choreographed. Enjoy! R&R please. Oneshot.


A/N: As most of you know about the Live Blog with Mariska that is on My friend Megan and I thought of this idea. We got this idea seeing that a huge number of comments were being posted in so little time. So we wondered how Mariska was answering everything with Peter and August there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing!!!! Mariska kicks ass! And the blog belongs to NBC.

* * *

Mariska Hargitay sat at her computer table with her laptop in front. She watched the last few minutes of her show and got ready for the questions and comments. She agreed to do a Live Blog for NBC. After all no one turned down the network that held your show.

She smiled seeing one question come in. What's it like in your house with Peter and August? She turned around seeing her husband holding her son. Easy enough. She turned back and answered the fans question.

Before she knew it she had fifty questions while she answered one. Stay calm Mariska. She thought to herself. She slowly started to answer questions but they kept pouring in. Most were if Elliot and Olivia would get together. She was used to these. She answered them on regular basis by all fans.

"Honey" Peter spoke up. "You want me to put August to bed?"

"Mmhmm" She nodded trying to copy and paste her answers to all the shippers.

Peter looked up seeing she wasn't paying attention but she was clicking very fast on the mouse. "Um…you ok there?"

"Yea" She nodded quickly. She was starting to panic. Too many questions so little time. There's only so much a girl could take. These fans were crazy.

Peter nodded slightly and carried their son to his room.

Mariska took a deep breath seeing now she had 458 questions in only five minutes. This was like a riot online. Mariska Hargitay was the target. When are you and Elliot getting together? How do you stay so fit? When will Olivia get a boyfriend? Chris is so sexy don't you think? Is Olivia's character a lesbian?

This was getting out of control. Oh no. 578 questions. She didn't even answer twenty yet.

Peter came back into the room and laid down on the couch watching his beautiful wife. Something about her being so concentrated made him get aroused. "Hey Marsh?"

"Yea babe?" She asked automatically since she was reading a letter that was talking about Chris on Oz. Wow she didn't need to know that about her co-worker. She shook her head and quickly went to the next.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" He asked smiling a little.

Mariska nodded not even paying attention. "Ok"

Peter raised an eyebrow and took his glasses off. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes" She answered as she kept reading how Casey sucked and Alex should come back. Why were people asking her how Alex Cabot came out of witness protection?

Peter got off the couch and went to the kitchen seeing she was busy.

Mariska shook her head at another 'please tell me Elliot and Olivia will kiss in the future' question. She scrolled down and now people were complaining about how Casey was starting to look like Alex. She didn't even want to be blonde, Mariska thought. This was insane. She needed some food.

She went into the kitchen where Peter was drinking juice out of the carton "Peter!" She yelled.

The tall man jumped up and almost spilled some on him "Sorry"

Mariska took the carton from his hands and took a glass. "How many times did I tell you?"

He nodded and let his wife pour him juice in a glass. "Are you done with that internet thing?"

"No. People are making fun of Bob Saget now." She answered with a shake of the head. Peter let out a small chuckle. "Stop!" She yelled at him. "He is funny and nice"

"He was Danny Tanner" Peter shrugged a little. "C'mon it's funny to see him be a murderer. Like Dean Cain. Mr. Superman is a rapist. It's amusing"

Mariska gave him a scolding look "Hey where's August?" She asked starting to look around.

Peter tilted his head to the side "I told you I put him to bed. Maybe you should stop that Blog thing. You're losing it."

"No. It's fine." She assured him with a kiss on the cheek. She went back to the computer and tried not to twitch at the number of questions. 1,457. She didn't want to do this anymore. She was scared to open these questions and see what was inside.

Mariska answered a couple and instantly finished the blog. She stared at her computer for a second never wanting to turn it on again. She gulped and went to find her husband for a comforting hug.

The End.

A/N: Hope you guys got a small laugh from that!


End file.
